It Happened in Detention
by MadAboutRon
Summary: A fic about detention and what happens when Ron and Hermione are left to act on their feelings


It Happened In Detention  
This story is about detention and what happens when Ron and  
Hermione are left alone together to act on their feelings...  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were in the potions lab one day messing  
about after class. They had the rest of the afternoon off  
because the teachers needed to discuss the situation concerning  
the Dark Lord.  
Anyway, they were feeling particularly brave and decided to  
"play with fire" as it were and mess around with Snape's  
potions. Normally they would have realised that it was lethal  
to even LOOK into the potion masters lab without his knowledge  
of it, but then again they normally had their intelligence  
about them (especially Hermione)! But on this particular  
occasion they regrettably didn't.  
In the class beforehand, Potions, they had made a potion to  
deprive the drinker of their intelligence (a potion which when  
tested on Crabbe or Goyle could prove very hard to determine  
whether it had worked or not, as they have no intelligence  
anyway). Snape had insisted that everyone in the class drink it  
just to make sure that they had all worked out correctly. By  
the end of the class the potion had worn off on most people  
except for poor unfortunate Harry and his companions. So while  
everyone was either outside or in their common rooms the three  
companions were in the potions lab messing about with Snape's  
substances. While they were rearranging the labels on the vials  
and mixing wolfsbane and gilliweed they heard a noise outside  
in the corridor.  
Suddenly the effects of the potion wore off and Harry was the  
first to become aware of the fact that there was someone coming  
towards the potions lab. The other two immediately snapped out  
of it as well. Harry was the quickest and jumped out of an open  
window, onto the grounds and ran towards the lake, thinking  
that Ron and Hermione were behind him. But they had not been so  
quick and just as Ron was about to climb out of the window, the  
door burst open and there stood Snape, eyes glaring with rage  
but a huge sneer was fixed on his sallow face which clearly  
showed that he'd been waiting for an opportunity like this ever  
since the three teenagers came to Hogwarts. But when Snape saw  
that it was just Ron and Hermione ,and not Harry, his sneer  
faded instantly.  
"Where's Potter?" he commanded.  
Out of the three troublesome Gryffindors, Harry was the one  
Snape most wanted to catch, and he was furious that the young  
wizard had once again slipped out of his grasp.  
"Where's Potter?" he barked a little more forcefully this time.  
Hermione and Ron both wanting to protect their friend, shook  
their heads and Ron said in what he hoped was an innocent voice  
"I don't have a clue, Sir".  
Snape's eyes were blazing and he pierced Ron with a stare so  
foreboding that even the very cheeky Fred or George Weasley  
wouldn't have dared look him in the eye!  
"I know he's here Weasley!' barked Snape. "Wherever he goes you  
go and vice versa." Then Snape paused and a slow, evil grin  
formed on his horrible face. "Unless of course you and Miss  
Granger DELIBARATELY went off alone without him." Snape grinned  
wickedly and his eyes flashed when he saw Ron's ears go redder  
than a beetroot, sunset and tomato all mixed together.  
"If that's the case then I will have to see about removing  
those Prefect badges from your personage". He stopped to watch  
the effects this remark had on the two sixth years. Hermione  
had her back turned to Snape at this stage because she was so  
red with mortification. Ron, however, was beyond that. He was  
struggling very hard to hold his tongue. Snape smiled  
maliciously at this and then slyly added "you wouldn't want  
people to think that you're uncontrollable now, would you?"  
At this Ron exploded! He cursed and swore so much that Snape  
bellowed, "Right Weasley. That does it! Fifty points from  
Gryffindor for that use of foul language in my presence  
COMPLETELY unprovoked! Detention for both you and Miss Granger,  
and think yourself lucky that the Headmaster is not allowing  
students to leave the school for any reason not concerning  
their families or else you would already be on the Hogwarts  
Express back home. Now go before I decide to double your  
detention".  
These words barely left his lips when Ron and Hermione both  
shot past the angry Potions Master and ran down the corridor.  
  
****************************************************************  
*****  
"What happened to you two?" Harry asked at dinner.  
"Snape caught us before we could jump out the window", Hermione  
said exhaustedly.  
"Yeah. Stupid git!"  
"RON!"  
"Well that's what he is Hermione! Geez I thought you'd know by  
now."  
"Well. Yes. O.K. I'll admit I don't like him but still you  
shouldn't use such strong language against a teacher."  
"Oh shut up Hermione."  
"No I will not shut up Ronald Weasley and you're not going to  
make me. You have no respect at all for any of the teachers and  
it's your fault we got detention and not to mention your  
swearing cost Gryffindor fifty points!"  
"MY FAULT?!!" Ron bellowed.  
"Yes. YOUR FAULT! If you hadn't been so slow and gotten out of  
that window fast enough we wouldn't have been caught!"  
"Weh...I...AAARGH!!" Ron stormed out of the Great Hall in a  
rage that was portrayed by the colour of his face which just  
happened to match the colour of his flaming red hair. Harry  
stared after him for a few seconds and then turned to find that  
Hermione had gone.  
Great he thought. Those two are always fighting. He got up  
from the table and made towards the Gryffindor common room.  
***************************************************  
When Harry got to the common room he found Ron and Hermione  
having another blazing row, but not about the hated professor.  
"He's a great stupid oaf Hermione. I don't know why you like  
him." Ron's face was livid but it was nothing compared to  
Hermione's. She looked ready to kill Ron.  
"He is NOT a stupid oaf Ron!" she exclaimed angrily. "He's  
really nice and a gentlemen and he is actually quite clever. So  
there!"  
Ron was more outraged at this statement than Harry had ever  
seen him before. "HERMIONE!!!" he roared. "You're consorting  
with the enemy! The git was against Harry!"  
Hermione was near tears at this stage. "Ron", she wailed.  
"Viktor is not a git! And if I recall correctly you asked Fleur  
Delacour to the Yule ball. She was a champion against Harry as  
well."  
When Hermione said this Ron slightly changed colour and for a  
moment was at a loss for words. It's true. He did ask Fleur to  
the ball two years ago but she said no. Why did Hermione have  
to bring it up. They never actually went together. But then Ron  
shouted, "Don't change the subject. That stupid eejit Krummy  
was.."  
"STOP IT RON!!!" Tears were pouring down Hermione's now pale  
cheeks. "His name is Victor Krum and he's not the eejit Ron,  
you are and I don't know why I'm even friends with you".  
Hermione ran up the girls' staircase as fast as she could,  
crying all the time. When she got to her dormitory she flopped  
down on the bed and cried for so long that by the time the rest  
of the girls came upstairs Hermione was puffy-eyed.  
******************************************  
"What was that all about Ron?" inquired Harry. But Ron just  
stood there ashen faced. He was thinking about what Hermione  
had just said "... he's not the eejit Ron, you are and I don't  
know why I'm even friends with you! "  
This had cut deep into him. Does she really hate me that much?  
But then Ron became angry with Hermione.  
Harry asked again, "Ron, what the hell were you two fighting  
about?"  
Ron jerked back to life. "What Harry?" he asked.  
"What were you fighting about?"  
"Hermione got another present from her boyfriend in bloody  
Bulgaria."  
Harry sighed. I should have known, he thought.  
Ron said, "I've got to do detention with her and everything."  
Harry had forgotten that Ron and Hermione had detention and,  
wanting to steer clear of the subject of the fight, he asked,  
"Oh yeah. What do you have to do?"  
Ron instantly started ranting about Snape. "He's a slimy git  
Harry. Guess what he's making us do. We have to..." Ron lowered  
his voice and made sure no one was listening. "We have to sort  
out his wardrobe and then tidy his office and to top it all  
off..." But before Ron could finish stating what his punishment  
was Harry burst out laughing. "WAHAHAHAHA!! You have to be his  
cleaning maids."  
He burst out laughing again. Ron looked like he was fighting  
the urge to kick Harry.  
"It's not funny Harry. We also have to do all this under the  
effects of one of his potions", said Ron seriously.  
At this Harry stopped laughing. Snape was bound to give them a  
potion to make it extremely difficult. Suddenly the clock  
struck and Ron ran out of the portrait hole screaming that he  
was late for detention. Hermione quickly came downstairs when  
she heard his screams and followed him. Harry got up from his  
chair and went to his dormitory feeling sorry for both Ron and  
Hermione but then burst out laughing at the thought of them  
cleaning Snape's office like his maids. With this happy thought  
in his head he changed into his pyjamas and fell asleep,  
laughing.  
**************************************************************  
Ron and Hermione raced down the corridor side by side glaring  
at each other angrily. They were both still mad at each other  
over the fight and the only thing that stopped them from having  
another fight then and there was the fact that they were late  
for detention.  
When they reached Snape's office the door was open and they  
squeezed through the doorframe at the same time and both  
collapsed on the floor. Hermione fell on her back and Ron  
landed right on top of her, face down. If he had seen Snape's  
malicious face looking down on him, Ron wouldn't have sworn as  
loudly as he did. In fact he wouldn't have sworn at all.  
"WEASLEY!!" Snape was furious.  
Ron jumped of Hermione so fast that he accidently stepped on  
her hand.  
"Oh Hermione. I'm sor." Ron was about to apologise when he  
remembered their fight and decided against it. Hermione quickly  
scrambled off the floor.  
"I'm sorry we're late Profess."  
Snape interrupted her. "Shut up Granger. Weasley, your language  
and punctuality has obviously unimproved since this morning so  
I have decided to double your punishment. You will not only  
tidy my office and clean my wardrobe with the burden of one of  
my potions."  
Like slaves thought Ron.  
"But you will also look through all three hundred and seventy  
-seven volumes of potions in my office and write a summary on  
each."  
Snape's eyes sparkled evily and a smile began to creep upon his  
horrible pale face as he saw Ron's face first change from pink  
to red to maroon back to red again. Ron was holding his breath,  
trying extremely hard not to swear but it was excruciatingly  
difficult. He also had to remind himself that the Cruciatus  
Curse was illegal although it was very tempting.  
"You will do all this under a Messious potion which makes the  
drinker naturally messy and they have to use all their will  
power to tidy up a room."  
It was Hermione's turn to bite back her tongue. How could he be  
that cruel, she thought.  
Snape then handed them both a glass each and poured a pink  
liquid into them. He watched with great pleasure as Hermione  
and Ron forced down the disgustingly sweet liquid. Even Ron,  
who loved sweets, found it disgusting!  
"Well I'll leave you to it then Weasley. Granger," Snape said  
as he walked out the door. "Oh, by the way, I'm putting a  
restraining charm on the door which can only be removed by the  
person who cast the spell so you will remain in here for the  
entire.hour!" With that Snape shut the door and sneered evily.  
"AN HOUR!!!!" Ron was seething. "The BLOODY F***ING GIT!"  
"RON!!!" Hermione was appalled by his language.  
"Hermione", Ron roared. "He's giving us an hour to do all this  
which is what it would normally take to do but NOT under the  
effects of a potion which you have to use willpower against in  
order to do something you don't want to do in the first place!"  
  
Ron said all this very fast and Hermione couldn't see his ears  
because they looked a part of his hair.  
"Well then. We'd better get started then shouldn't we,"  
Hermione snapped.  
Ron was about to argue with her but decided against it. Instead  
he started to tidy Snape's office as fast as he could which  
was.SUPERFAST!!!  
Faster than he would have done without the potion.  
This potion is messed up, he thought. Woohoo! It must have gone  
off!  
Ron was extremely happy and in half an hour he had the office  
so neat and tidy you'd swear that Mrs Weasley had done it and  
not her son. Sorting out Snape's wardrobe however, although  
done very quickly, was just plain torture! It took Ron fifteen  
minutes to do that and there was a strong smell of brandy and  
urine coming from Snape's clothes.  
"Eeeww. Hasn't Snape heard of bathing?"  
A snort came from the other side of the room where Hermione was  
at Ron's remark. Ron chuckled himself at the thought of the  
greasy-haired Potions Master taking time to look after his  
personal hygiene.  
On the other side of the room Hermione was just finishing off  
the last of her summaries of the potion volumes. She had read  
most of these volumes already anyway as they used to be in the  
library.  
Both Ron and Hermione finished their jobs in forty-five minutes  
giving them fifteen minutes to spare. There was a horrible  
silence for a good few seconds. Then Ron suddenly remembered  
their fight earlier and how he felt about what Hermione had  
last said to him. He mused over it for a few more seconds and  
then finally voiced his thoughts.  
"Do you really hate me that much?" he asked bitterly.  
"What?" Hermione was confused.  
"Our fight earlier on", he answered. "You said that I was the  
eejit and you don't know why you're even friends with me." Ron  
became angry again as he said this but his anger subsided when  
he saw Hermione quivering. Silent tears ran down her cheeks.  
"Oh Ron", she cried and burst into tears. "I didn't mean it. I  
was just mad at what you'd said about Viktor. But there's  
nothing going on between us, Ron. We're just friends." Hermione  
put her face in her hands and sat down on one of the desks. Ron  
walked over to her and sat beside her.  
"I'm sorry Hermione", he said softly. "I am a right eejit. I  
shouldn't have gotten so thick with you."  
Hermione stopped crying but tears were still silently rolling  
down her face. She looked at Ron and, to his surprise she said  
"You're not an eejit Ron."  
"Yes I am", he said slightly taken-a-back.  
"No you're not", Hermione stated firmly. "I just said that  
because I was mad at you, but I don't think you're an eejit at  
all!"  
"Really?" Ron asked, cheering up a bit.  
"Well sometimes you can be a right git but most of the time  
you're alright." Actually a bit more than alright thought  
Hermione. Should I tell him how I feel about him? Wait! What am  
I thinking? He's your friend Granger. FRIEND!!!  
"You're alright too", Ron said. Oh no! I've practically just  
gone and told her that I fancy the crap out of her!  
Hermione blushed at Ron's statement and her heart skipped a  
beat. He doesn't.he doesn't feel the same way does he?  
She looked at him and suddenly noticed how tall he had gotten  
over the summer. But not too tall she noted. She wanted so much  
just to reach up and stroke his flaming red hair and kiss his  
thin lips but she didn't have the courage to do it. Besides how  
do I know he feels the same way about me? It's probably just  
wishful thinking. Although he is looking at me kind of  
strangely!  
Ron was at that moment staring at Hermione with longing in his  
eyes. God she's beautiful he thought. He wanted to just stare  
at her face and gaze into her soft brown eyes and run his  
fingers through her thick bushy hair. But most of all Ron  
wanted to taste her soft tempting lips.  
At the thought of this Ron blushed and he turned his head away  
from Hermione hoping against hope that she hadn't noticed . He  
looked at his watch. 02.55. Snape would be back in five  
minutes.  
Hermione stood up and began pacing up and down. I wish he would  
just kiss me if he feels the way I think he feels.  
Ron looked up from his watch and saw her pacing around the  
room.  
He hesitated. What if I make a fool of myself? What if she  
really doesn't like me that way and slaps me the way she  
slapped Malfoy?  
Hermione sensed his hesitation and disappointment and sadness  
replaced the hopeful look that was in her eyes. Ron looked up  
at her and caught the look in her eyes. Those gorgeous ,  
creamy, chocolate, brown eyes. Full of sadness and  
disappointment. Caused by.him?  
"Oh bloody hell", he said and walked straight towards Hermione  
and took her face in his hands. He held it for a few seconds  
before kissing her gently on those luscious pink lips of hers.  
He rubbed his finger against her cheek and felt how smooth and  
soft her skin was.  
This is better than anything in the world. I hope Snape doesn't  
come back yet.  
Hermione felt her heart beating rapidly as Ron kissed her. He  
was so gentle and his lips tasted so sweet. She hoped they  
would never leave her mouth.  
I can't believe it! It's amazing! He's such a good kisser!  
But at that moment they heard footsteps coming down the  
corridor and they very quickly pulled apart. A few seconds  
later Snape appeared a smirk fixed on his ugly unwashed face.  
But it instantly faded (the smirk not the face, unfortunately)  
and became a look of extreme disappointment and shock. He  
expected the office to be the way he had left it but no!  
Everything was stacked away tidily and the summaries were in a  
neat pile on his desk.  
"Wha.how did you." Snape tried to speak but was too stunned for  
words. He was so stunned, in fact, that he didn't stop the two  
teenagers from walking out of the room. They ran all the way  
back to the common room laughing their heads off at the look on  
his face.  
********************************************************  
Snape suddenly came to his senses and realised that Ron and  
Hermione were gone.  
"How on earth did they do."  
Snape stopped. He suddenly knew the answer to his question. He  
yelled out loud with rage. He hadn't given them a potion to  
make them messy. He had given them an AIDING POTION which  
HELPED them!! He had mistaken the vials! He threw the vial  
roughly into the potions cupboard and stormed out of his  
office, cursing the two Gryffindor sixth years.  
****************************************************************  
********  
In the common room Hermione told Ron that she had seen the vial  
on the Potion Master's desk.  
"I must remember to thank Snape tomorrow", Ron laughed. Both of  
them burst out laughing at this. But then they were instantly  
silent, both having remembered their kiss. Ron longed so much  
to reach out and kiss Hermione again and this time never stop.  
He glanced at her and there was such a pleading look in her  
eyes that he couldn't resist. He closed the gap between them  
and breathed in the sweet smell of pineapple in her hair before  
placing his lips on hers and pressing against them gently. He  
kissed her so tenderly that Hermione felt like she was in a  
dream.  
How does he do it? How does he make me feel like this? she  
thought.  
She put her arms around his neck and stroked his silky red hair  
gently with her fingers. Ron slowly slid his hands down her  
body until he reached her waist, then he drew her tight against  
him. He then began to kiss her more passionately and Hermione  
moved her hands quickly through his hair in response. Her pulse  
quickened as Ron rubbed his hands up and down her back.  
This is too good to be true, he thought. I'm in Heaven. I must  
be. I never want to stop. NEVER!  
Hermione was the same. She didn't want him to stop either. I  
NEVER want him to stop. I'll kill him if he stops!  
Ron only broke away to gaze into Hermione's breathtaking eyes  
for a few seconds. Then he drew her close to him again and  
kissed her so softly that Hermione felt a warm tingle on her  
lips. Neither of them wanted it to end!  
  
A.N. So let's keep it that way! 


End file.
